


Carnival of the Animals

by TardisInWonderland



Series: The Saint-Saens Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisInWonderland/pseuds/TardisInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson Maddock has gone missing while working on the Wonderland case. CIA agent Emma Swan has been assigned to pick up where he left off, but after going out to the place where he disappeared, she becomes more involved than she ever dreamed.</p><p>Prequel/Companion Story to Danse Macabre</p><p>Merry Christmas, Angela! I finally got it started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival of the Animals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AccioCJH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioCJH/gifts).



“What exactly are you asking me to do?”

Emma Swan sat in the office of James Price, director of the CIA and currently a thorn in her side. She was currently one of the department’s better-kept secrets, and when they called her in for something like this, it meant trouble.

“One of our guys has been out on the Wonderland assignment for about three years now.” Mr. Price slid a case file towards her. “He disappeared two days ago.”

Emma flipped through the folder slowly. The Wonderland case was kept tightly under wraps around here, but every now and then you still heard whispers of it. It was thought to be some kind of large scale gang, but really no one was sure. There was a web of crimes and shady dealings connected across the whole world, and it looked like one of their agents had stepped right into it.

“So you want me to find him?”

“I want you to pick up the case.” James said, leaning back in his chair. “You are not to look into the whereabouts of the agent, and you are not to do anything except to pick up where he left off. Understand?”

“Loud and clear.” Emma nodded, flipping the folder closed with a slap. “I assume you’ve found somewhere for my kid? No, I don’t want to know where. Just tell me if he’s safe.” 

“Henry is perfectly fine. We’ve got our eye on him, as usual.” James was always particularly sure that Emma’s son was safe whenever she went out on a major mission, and she wasn’t quite sure if it was for Henry’s sake or because if anything happened to him she’d quit the CIA for good.

“When’s my flight?” she asked as he handed her a small portfolio. It would contain cash in whatever currency of the country she was going and airline tickets.

“You leave tonight. Eight o’clock.”


End file.
